Heartache
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Entre l'épisode 5x12 ou Javier Esposito drague Scarlet Jones, et l'épisode 5x14 ou il invite Lanie à passer la Saint Valentin avec lui, que se passe t-il exactement? Ma version des choses...Esplanie, Lanie/Kate's friendship. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voici ma nouvelle fic..au début je voulais en faire un OS mais comme c'est un peu long, je posterai en trois fois normalement. Il s'agit d'une fic Esplanie. Mais Kate est également très présente.

En fait, c'est ma version des choses...ce qui se passe entre le **5x12** ou Espo drague Scarlet Jones, et le **5x14** ou Esplanie sortent ensemble pour la Saint Valentin et on l'air tout chou tout doux tout timide comme des ados..

Alors je me suis dit...Comment rendre ce changement de comportement crédible, après Espo qui fait les yeux doux a Scarlet Jones? Voici ma version des choses puisque les scénaristes ne se bougeront jamais le c** pour leur écrire un truc potable lol. Triste!

Titre : **Heartache**  
Rating : **T**  
Personnages : **Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito, Kate Beckett et Scarlet Jones.**  
Quand? **Post 5x12**

Bonne lecture :-)

...

« Jai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais ! » soupira Lanie Parish, en sortant du taxi qu'elle et Kate Beckett avaient hélé quelques kilomètres plus bas, vers la sortie du commissariat. Il allait être vingt heures, et les deux amies, qui avaient pour habitude de diner ensemble chaque vendredi soir quand bien sur leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettaient, arrivaient à leur restaurant de prédilection. Un restaurant Italien à l'angle de la quarante deuxième, qui servait les meilleurs plats Italiens de tout New York.

«Quel temps immonde en plus… » maugréa la légiste en ouvrant son parapluie.

« J'avoue… » marmonna Kate en grimaçant vers le ciel, une fois sortie du taxi à son tour.

Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient de l'entrée du restaurant. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, alors que Lanie rangeait son parapluie, Kate jeta un œil autour d'elle, se demandant si elles auraient encore de la place pour diner, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de réserver, ce soir-là.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, pas étonnant pour un début de weekend. Le restaurant avait de jolies lumières tamisées et était confortable et cosy. Il s'en dégageait une ambiance agréable que Kate et Lanie adoraient. Sans parler des serveurs qui leur faisaient toujours de l'œil en leur offrant un verre de vin gratuit.

Ce soir, la chanson « Lilly » des Pink Martini raisonnaient en fond sonore dans tout le restaurant, faisant sourire Kate Beckett qui adorait cette chanson. Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant une table pour deux, libre, près de la fenêtre. Surement que la placeuse du restaurant les y amènerait. Elle continua de scruter la salle des yeux, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'endroit, lorsque soudain, son regard buta sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait….et que Lanie connaissait encore mieux. Javier Esposito. Le latino souriait de toutes ses dents à une jeune femme brune que Kate ne distinguait pour le moment que de dos. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à la reconnaître…La garde du corps qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant l'enquête, Scarlet Jones. Kate déglutit et marmonna un petit « oh non » quasi silencieux, puis se retourna vers Lanie, qui par chance, n'en n'avait rien vu.

« Lanie, finalement…t'as pas envie qu'on aille ailleurs ? » demanda la jolie brune, avec hésitation.

Lanie releva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils, dans un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi ? C'est notre endroit préféré… »

« Je sais mais on pourrait tenter quelque chose d'autre pour changer, non ? » renchérit Kate, bien décidée à éviter un nouveau drame.

Lanie dévisagea intensément son amie, suspicieuse.

« Kate Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?! On a mis quarante minutes pour venir, et en plus il pleut des cordes…alors on fera ça une autre fois si tu veux bien… » trancha la légiste en parcourant à son tour la salle des yeux.

« En plus, je vois pas pourquoi on partirait, y a même des tables de… »

Mais Lanie ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que son regard se figea, alors qu'elle regardait loin devant elle. Kate ferma les yeux et récita quelques jurons dans sa tête…Trop tard. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier, elle avait bien compris que Lanie venait de voir Esposito et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Oh. » balbutia Lanie, sans même cligner des yeux.

« Lanie… » commença Kate en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Tu l'avais vu, c'est ça ? » la coupa Lanie froidement, en posant ses yeux sur son amie.

« A l'instant…Je suis désolée…Je sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici… »

« C'est pourtant clair… » marmonna Lanie, en fixant la brunette devant lui. La façon qu'il avait de lui sourire lui brisa le cœur.

« C'est…la fille de votre enquête ? Celle dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Ouais…mais viens, ça sert à rien de rester là …On va ailleurs… » répondit Kate en essayant encore une fois de l'attraper par le bras.

C'est à ce moment qu'Esposito et Scarlet se levèrent de leur table, attrapant respectivement leurs manteaux, tout en continuant leur conversation, qui, à leurs sourires, avait l'air agréable.

« Ils…ils se lèvent…ils viennent vers nous. » bredouilla Lanie, toujours figée. La jeune femme asiatique avait un sourire radieux, et il ne lui échappa en rien qu'elle était vraiment belle…et certainement bien plus jeune.

« Raison de plus pour se barrer… » murmura Kate énergiquement entre ses dents, redoutant une confrontation entre son amie qui ne manquait pas de caractère, et le sanguin latino. Mais Lanie n'arrivait pas à bouger, complètement paralysée par la situation.

Réalisant aussitôt qui se tenait devant lui à dix mètres, Javier Esposito n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase prononcée par Scarlet. Il s'arrêta même de marcher, et entrouvrit la bouche, figé à son tour par celles qui se tenaient devant lui…Lanie et Kate. Mais c'était surtout Lanie qui le rendait dans cet état. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir, là, plantée devant lui…et toujours aussi magnifique…Javier déglutit. Ce soir-là, la légiste portait une robe couleur or plutôt décolletée qu'elle avait déjà porté pour lui d'ailleurs dans le passé. Trop d'agréables souvenirs lui revinrent en tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une demi-queue, et son beau regard noir et profond était braqué sur lui, le vidant de toutes ses forces. Tout comme lui, elle ne clignait même plus des yeux.

Ayant remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté en chemin, Scarlet se retourna vers Javier, piquée par la curiosité.

« Ca va pas ? » demanda t – elle, surprise. Il fallut quelques secondes à Javier pour sortir de sa léthargie.

« Si….ça va. » mentit finalement Esposito en reprenant sa route, bien que toujours sonné. Il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Lanie, pas même lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, à trois mètres à peine. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas s'éviter, Lanie et Kate étant plantées devant l'unique couloir qui menait à la sortie du restaurant.

« …Salut. » bredouilla Javier en fixant toujours Lanie à un tel point que Kate se demandait s'il l'avait vu elle aussi.

« Lieutenant Beckett ! » la salua Scarlet, qui l'avait facilement reconnue.

« Bonsoir Scarlet… » répondit Kate poliment, mais gênée devant le silence et les regards lourds que s'échangeaient Lanie et Javier. Le portable de Scarlet sonna alors, brisant le pesant silence qui s'était réinstallé. La jeune femme jeta un œil à l'appelant, avant de relever les yeux vers Esposito.

« Excusez-moi un instant. » murmura t – elle à Javier en caressant son bras, ce geste donnant des envies de meurtres à la légiste qui se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa frustration. La garde du corps s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans la salle du restaurant, le téléphone vissé sur l'oreille, et Kate, plantée comme une fleur aux côtés de Lanie et Esposito qui continuaient à se fixer sans se lasser, ne savait plus comment s'en sortir.

« Moi aussi je… je dois appeler Castle. » se justifia Kate en leur montrant son Iphone, juste avant de s'éloigner à son tour, dans un autre coin du restaurant…Mais c'est à peine si Lanie et Javier l'avaient écoutée.

Une fois seuls, les deux hésitèrent à prendre la parole, mais finalement, Lanie brisa le silence.

« Alors…on est en bonne compagnie, à ce que je vois...Mannequin, je présume ? » lança t – elle, en croisant les bras.

Ca y est, ça commençait. Esposito poussa un lourd soupir et hocha la tête.

« T'y es pas du tout…Scarlet est garde du corps. On s'est rencontré pendant l'enquête sur le meurtre de Beau Randolf… »

« Je t'ai pas demandé son état civil. » le coupa abruptement Lanie. « Garde du corps, hein ? » reprit – elle avec un petit sourire en baladant son regard vers la jeune femme, avec dédain.

« Plutôt marrant pour une brindille… »

Esposito roula des yeux.

« Lanie, écoute… »

« Nan j'ai pas envie de t'écouter. » protesta Lanie.

« Je constate simplement que rien ne change… »

Esposito fronça les sourcils.

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je devrais arrêter de m'intéresser à d'autres filles sous prétexte qu'on est plus ensemble, mais que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?! » s'énerva le latino, froissé.

« Je sais au moins que je ne veux plus être avec un mec qui bave sur tout ce qui bouge, qui va même jusqu'à draguer des femmes qu'ils rencontrent au cours de son boulot… ..Et qui, par-dessus le marché, emmène ses nouvelles conquête dans le restaurant préféré de ses exs… quelle délicatesse. » se moqua t – elle.

« C'est elle qui a proposé l'endroit. » se justifia Esposito. « Et pour info, c'est pas ma nouvelle conquête. »

« Sans blague. Elle n'a aucune arrière-pensée ? Y a qu'a regardé le décolleté qu'elle porte ! »

Esposito soupira encore une fois, et ne répondit rien.

« En tous cas, toi, t'es ce qu'on peut appeler ouvert sur le monde…les blacks, les asiatiques…T'as aucune limite… » se moqua t – elle.

Esposito écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son attaque.

« Ca, c'est minable. »

« Je me mets à ton niveau. » répondit la légiste avec un sourire moqueur.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire avec qui je sors ? Tu m'as largué, t'as oublié ? »reprit Javier avec fermeté.

Lanie eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Ca non…et je t'avoue qu'en fait, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. » maugréa t – elle. Esposito la défia du regard, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Et c'est pour ça que t'es en train de me taper la crise de jalousie du siècle ?! » rétorqua Javier, moqueur à son tour. Lanie lui lança un regard assassin. Lui aussi à présent, avait une certaine froideur dans le regard, qui lui brisa le cœur un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je…je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler… » bredouilla t – elle, prise de court par sa dernière remarque. Elle ne l'admettrait certainement pas devant lui, mais il avait touché un point sensible, et l'avait bien sentit lui aussi.

« Amuse-toi bien. » conclut – elle en déglutissant. Puis elle se retourna et quitta le restaurant comme un éclair, sans même attendre Kate.

Mais cette dernière avait observé la scène de loin, et raccrocha presque au nez de Castle pour se mettre à la poursuite de Lanie.

« Lanie ! » l'appela t – elle, alors que la légiste était déjà dehors. En passant au niveau d'Esposito, Kate se retourna vers lui et l'atomisa du regard.

« Quoi ?! » se défendit – il, avec un air innocent, les bras ballants.

« Je t'aime bien Espo, vraiment…Mais si tu continues à lui faire du mal, je t'arrache les yeux. » le menaça t – elle.

« Pourquoi je lui ferais du mal ?! On a rompu ! »

Après sa remarque, Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Question…Tu comprends vraiment rien aux femmes, ou tu le fait exprès ?! » railla t –elle.

Esposito soupira lourdement, passant une main sur sa joue mal rasée.

« Je suis paumé, Kate…» avoua t –il du bout de la voix. Touchée par son air déconfit, Kate Beckett se radoucit.

« Ecoute…C'est pas mes affaires, mais…Tu tiens toujours à elle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Après quelques secondes, Javier acquiesça timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t –il dans un murmure.

« Je crois que t'en a trop fait pour ce soir… » répondit Kate en lui offrant une caresse sur le bras, et sans rien ajouter de plus, la détective quitta le restaurant, à la poursuite de son amie.

Désemparé, Javier ne détacha pas du regard le lieutenant Beckett, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du restaurant, et disparaisse dans la nuit noire New Yorkaise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira lourdement. La main douce qu'il sentit effleurer son épaule ne le soulagea même pas.

« Un problème ? » demanda Scarlet Jones dans un joli sourire, revenue vers lui.

« Non…enfin…juste une embrouille avec… »

« Votre collègue, le lieutenant Beckett ? »

« Non, avec l'autre jeune femme qui était avec elle. » répondit Javier.

« Votre copine ? » devina Scarlet avec un demi-sourire. Javier hocha la tête, légèrement surpris par son honnêteté.

« Le mot ex serait plus exact. » précisa-t –il, la gorge serrée.

« Vu votre réaction, elle n'a rien d'une ex… » fit remarquer la jeune femme en enfilant son manteau. Javier la fixa quelques secondes, presque amusé. Elle était définitivement le parfait mélange d'intelligence et beauté.

« C'est compliqué. » réagit – il.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » proposa la jeune femme avec tendresse. Javier eu un petit rire nerveux.

« Est-ce que c'est pas un peu…bizarre ? » s'enquit –il, un sourcil levé. Scarlet haussa les épaules.

« De discuter de votre ex ? Non… » sourit – elle.

« On est pas obligé d'aller chez moi. On peut retourner à notre table, commander un dessert, et discuter ? Je suis sure que la crème glacée ne répare pas seulement le cœur brisé des filles. » plaisanta t – elle.

Esposito ne put que rire à cette remarque, et hocha la tête.

« On peut toujours essayer. » sourit –il.

A suivre! Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui me suivront!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, merci énormément pour vos reviews...je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs pas a en avoir d'ailleurs sur du Esplanie..Mais Lanie et Espo est clairement ce que je préfère dans la série et de toute façon 'javais envie d'écrire ça pour me faire du bien en tant que shippeuz dans la douleur depuis leur séparation et la façon dont Marlowe les traite lol. Mes pauvres bébés!**

**Bref...comme une thérapie...mais trève de discours, et bonne lecture de cette longue suite!**

...

La porte de l'appartement de Lanie Parish s'ouvrit dans un fracas, une grosse demi-heure plus tard. Le trajet de retour dans le taxi s'était passé dans un silence de mort, entre la jeune femme et son amie Kate. Cette dernière n'avait pas su quoi dire, et s'était contentée de répondre aux questions du chauffeur, ponctuées des reniflements de la légiste qui avait tenté de camoufler son envie de pleurer pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle craquait totalement.

Après avoir balancé son sac sur le canapé, et son manteau avec, Lanie se retourna vers Kate, le visage dégoulinant de larmes.

« Il me dégoute, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… » renifla t – elle, la voix tremblante de rage et de frustration. La tristesse dans les yeux pourtant d'habitude si vifs et lumineux de son amie brisa le cœur de Kate, qui se rapprocha lentement d'elle, désemparée.

« Lanie…excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais…vous avez rompu. » dit Kate avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais Lanie prêta peu d'attention au ton doux et presque maternel de son amie, et un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« T'es de son côté ou quoi ? » s'offusquât –elle, le regard marqué d'incompréhension.

« Bien sûr que non, mais disons que depuis quelques temps on comprend rien à ce qui se passe entre vous…Peut être que Javier est paumé de la même façon. »

Lanie passa ses doigts sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses dernières larmes, et renifla bruyamment.

« Paumé, tu parles. Il n'avait pas l'air paumé une secondes, pour faire les yeux doux à cette grognasse… »

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Lanie, sois pas injuste. Elle a rien fait pour se faire insulter. » réagit – elle.

Lanie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose de méchant.

« Je crois que tu devrais parler à Esposito. C'est tout sauf un salaud, et tu le sais très bien… sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état, j'ai pas raison ? » murmura Kate, en caressant le bras de Lanie.  
Cette dernière renifla une autre fois, et hocha la tête.

« Pitié. » souffla Lanie en roulant des yeux. « Tu parles comme si j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui… » maugréa-t –elle, la fuyant du regard. Mais Kate ne détacha pas ses yeux de Lanie, attendant que cette dernière daigne reposer son regard vers le sien. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, Lanie remarqua le regard évocateur de Kate. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle roula à nouveau des yeux.

« Bon, d'accord…Peut-être que je suis encore un peu amoureuse… » marmonna t – elle, doucement.

« Peut-être ? » reprit Kate, presque amusée. Mais Lanie se renfrogna.

« Kate, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai eu une grosse journée, et j'suis épuisée…Tu peux me laisser seule ? » demanda la légiste, la voix toujours tremblante.

Kate hocha la tête par la négative.

« J'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule dans cet état… » protesta t – elle, mais Lanie la coupa, posant à son tour sa main sur le bras de Kate.

« Kate, je t'assure que ça va. Je suis juste crevée. Je vais me couler un bain, et dormir, rien de plus. »  
« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Lanie dans un sourire. « Va rejoindre Rick. »

Kate dévisagea son amie, et bien que légèrement contrariée, finit par accepter la décision de son amie. De toute façon, elle aurait du mal à la faire changer d'avis. Sans un mot de plus, Kate se pencha vers Lanie et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? » murmura la détective en caressant furtivement les longs cheveux noirs de Lanie.

« Ouais. Bonne soirée. » sourit la légiste, faisant de son mieux pour paraître convaincante auprès de Kate.

« Et arrête de pleurer. » ajouta Kate, embrassant furtivement la jeune métisse sur la joue.

« Ouais, promis. » rit Lanie un peu nerveusement, en essuyant sa joue du revers de sa main. Kate lui sourit une dernière fois en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée, puis quitta l'appartement de son amie, un poids sur le cœur…Elle détestait la voir comme ça.

En faisant quelques pas dans le couloir, tête baissée, et rêveuse, Kate ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui avançait dans le sens opposé.

« Beckett ? »

Kate releva les yeux. Nulle autre que Javier Esposito.

« Encore toi ? » le fusilla t – elle du regard, en s'arrêtant devant lui au milieu du couloir, comme pour lui bloquer la route.

« Je dois parler à Lanie. »

Kate soupira et hocha la tête.

« Espo, c'est pas une bonne idée… Elle m'a demandé de partir parce qu'elle n' avait pas envie de parler. »

« Elle avait peut-être pas envie de te parler à toi, mais je sais qu'elle acceptera de me parler. » rétorqua-t –il, sûr de lui.

Beckett le foudroya du regard encore plus intensément.

« Hey ! » râla t – elle en le frappant sur le bras.

« Elle est dans quel état?» s'enquit Esposito en esquivant sa tape.

« Disons que t'as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas de scalpels sous la main...» railla la détective. Esposito esquissa un sourire.

« Y a toujours ses couteaux de cuisine...Mais ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me défendre.» plaisanta t-il.

Kate roula des yeux.

« Bon très bien, va la voir, » soupira la jeune femme, « mais je t'assure que si tu la fais encore souffrir… »

« Je sais. » la coupa Javier. « Tu me casses les dents, me crèves les yeux, m'arraches les cheveux…je connais la musique…et je suis mort de peur. » ajouta t-il avec un demi sourire, en poussant légèrement Kate sur le côté pour pouvoir avancer dans le couloir. Stupéfaite par son geste, Kate se retourna et le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard noir.

« J'espère pour toi que ça va s'arranger avec Lanie. » maugréa t – elle en sourdine, avant de tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper trois coup à sa porte, Lanie Parish en était sure, Kate Beckett avait oublié quelque chose. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Certainement que Kate avait oublié son parapluie, même si, après avoir regardé autour d'elle, la légiste ne l'avait pas vu.

« J'arrive, Kate ! » lança t-elle en traversant son hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son regard se figea, en même temps que son cœur. Ca n'était pas Kate du tout. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. » aboya t – elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t –il doucement.

« Non. » répondit Lanie, le gratifiant d'un regard assassin. Javier roula des yeux.

« Lanie, s'il te plait. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. » assura-t –il, venant poser sa main imposante sur la poignée de la porte. Lanie le savait, il aurait pu pousser la porte facilement, et la bousculer comme une brindille pour s'introduire dans l'appartement…Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et ne le ferait pas, elle en était certaine. Il avait bien trop de classe et de gentillesse et c'est ce qui l'avait séduite en premier chez lui outre son regard de braise.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Lanie soupira et s'écarta de la porte, pour le laisser entrer.

« Merci. »

Il avait déjà fait quelques mètres dans le salon lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière eux.  
En la regardant s'approcher de lui, Javier remarqua qu'elle avait pris le temps de se changer, portant à présent un legging noir, et un sous pull rayé de bleu et gris qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour dormir confortablement. Mais elle n'avait pas touché à son maquillage ni à ses cheveux, très probablement par manque de temps. Alors qu'il était occupé à la bouffer des yeux, la jeune femme se posta devant lui à quelques mètres. Elle connaissait bien cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, et se doutait parfaitement que s'ils étaient encore ensemble, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Reprenant sa concentration et chassant les images agréables qu'elle avait à présent en tête, Lanie prit la parole.

« Je t'écoute. » lança t –elle, en croisant les bras.

« T'as pleuré ? » commença par demander le latino, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la rougeur sous ses yeux.

« Si je te dit que j'ai fait une allergie à un maquillage ou que je viens d'éplucher des oignons, tu me croiras ? »

« Non. » répondit –il en dissimulant son sourire. Il adorerait toujours son humour.

« Pourquoi t'es venu. » renchérit-elle en soupirant.

« C'est pas à moi de parler, Lanie…c'est à toi de m'expliquer. » répondit –il, à la grande surprise de Lanie qui haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as largué l'année dernière, tu te rappelles ? » reprit Esposito, « Et là tu me fais une scène parce que tu me vois avec une fille dans un restau…Sérieusement, je comprends rien. » avoua t –il en hochant la tête.

Lanie haussa les épaules, les bras toujours croisés.

« T'as raison, ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu peux repartir. » balança t –elle froidement.

« Wowow, Lanie. » la stoppa le latino, d'un geste de la main.

« C'est trop facile, tu crois pas ? » ajouta t –il, en se rapprochant légèrement. « Tu crois pas… qu'il y a une raison à ta réaction ? »

Lanie étouffa un rire amer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, là…Que je suis jalouse ?! Très bien, j'étais jalouse…Là, t'es content ? » aboya t –elle désagréablement. Pourtant, ça ne le découragea pas. Esposito se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avec une petite moue.

« Bah si tu l'es vraiment…C'est un début. »

« Un début à quoi ?! » s'irrita Lanie.

« A ce qu'on s'explique…J'veux dire… On n'est pas jaloux sans raison, Lanie… » répondit Javier plus calmement. Mais la légiste fulminait.

« Tu me gaves. » maugréât –elle, irritée, en faisant quelques pas pour évacuer son énervement.

« Va rejoindre ton sozie de Michelle Yeoh, et fou moi la paix… »

Esposito buta sur cette remarque et grimaça, amusé.

« Attends…Elle ressemble pas du tout à Michelle Yeoh » corrigea-t –il avec amusement.

« D'ailleurs c'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais vu Michelle Yeoh, puisqu'on s'était maté Sunshine, le soir ou… »

« Tu vas me faire la liste de tous les films qu'on a regardé ensemble ? » le coupa t – elle, l'air sidéré.

« Sérieusement, va rejoindre ta copine et arrête de me fatiguer avec tes corrections inutiles » soupira t – elle.

C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être froide et désagréable quand elle voulait…Ce qui rappela à Esposito les deux ou trois fois ou elle avait pu le rembarrer dans le passé, mais qui l'avait toujours amusé, et paradoxalement attiré.

Esposito hocha la tête.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça…C'est pas ma copine. » contrecarrât –il, toujours avec ce ton calme et patient.

« Ta future copine, alors. » corrigea t – elle. Esposito hocha la tête à nouveau.

«Nope…Même pas. Elle a bien vu que de toute façon, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête…et elle m'a d'ailleurs dit « c'est pas très flatteur de commencer une histoire avec quelqu'un qui ne pense pas à vous. »

«Woa…futée… » se moqua Lanie à demi voix.

« Oui, très. D'ailleurs on a beaucoup parlé de toi. » ajouta-t –il, en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

Lanie ne put faire autrement que de se radoucir un peu, avec ces paroles, et surtout ce regard qu'il avait braqué sur elle.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent. Captivée par son regard, la légiste en avait presque oublié comment parler.

« Javi… » balbutia t – elle. Mais Esposito se rapprocha d'elle, ne la laissant pas finir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, Lanie. Ce que je ressens toujours pour toi. »

Il avait balancé ça comme ça, avec l'aplomb et la spontanéité qui le caractérisait tant, mais aussi cette douceur dans la voix qui l'avait faite chavirée au début de leur histoire.

Le fuyant du regard à présent, Lanie pria silencieusement pour qu'il arrête là. Mais il s'approcha encore, et délicatement, vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme, qui détournait toujours la tête, du revers de son pouce, lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, violant presque son espace personnel.

« Lanie, regarde-moi. » murmura t –il. Au contact de ses doigts sur la peau de sa joue, Lanie manqua de défaillir. Mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui pour autant. Esposito se pencha alors à son oreille.

« Tu sais que je suis toujours fou amoureux de toi… » murmura t –il, et Lanie frissonna sous son souffle chaud caressant sa joue.

« Arrête... » balbutia t –elle, presque de manière inaudible.

« On aurait jamais dû s'embarquer dans tout ça de toute façon…» répondit – elle d'une voix cassée.  
Esposito releva légèrement la tête pour capter son regard, et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ces conneries…tu sais qu'on marche tous les deux. D'accord, ça n'était pas forcement parti pour durer au début, mais on était bien ensemble. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

« J'en sais rien… » murmura t –elle.

« Si, tu sais…Tu sais très bien que tu ne serais pas restée avec moi tout ce temps si mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas réciproques…Pourquoi est-ce que ça te coutes de l'admettre ? »

« Tais toi. » murmura t – elle en posant sa main sur son torse, dans le but de le repousser. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

« Tais toi. » répéta t – elle du bout de la voix.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison.» continua Esposito dans un souffle. Il approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de la légiste, et leurs nez se touchèrent.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne touche ses lèvres avec les siennes, Lanie le repoussa légèrement.

« T'es toujours amoureux de moi…Et c'est pour ça que Kate m'a dit que tu bavais sur cette fille depuis que vous avez ouvert l'enquête, j'imagine ? » renchérit- elle alors d'une voix plus forte, en reposant ses yeux vers lui. Légèrement refroidi par son ton et son attaque, Esposito relâcha sa joue et recula sa tête.

« Je vais pas te mentir, c'est une belle fille. Tu fais que me repousser depuis des mois, et je suis pas en bois… » expliqua t –il avec franchise.

« Sans blague. » se braqua Lanie en le repoussant plus vigoureusement cette fois ci. Elle s'éloigna de lui, énervée par ses explications, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas été l'intention d'Esposito qui voulait seulement être honnête avec elle, et arranger les choses. A présent, Lanie faisait les cents pas dans son salon pour essayer de se calmer un peu.

« T'as couché avec elle ? » demanda t – elle abruptement quelques secondes plus tard, en se retournant vers lui.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas ma copine. » souffla t –il, légèrement fatigué de cette conversation.

« On est pas obligé d'avoir un statut officiel avec quelqu'un pour s'envoyer en l'air sans que ça ne signifie rien… » aboya t –elle.

« Oh oui...Comme nous deux, c'est ça ? » comprit Esposito, blessé que Lanie n'ait pas plus de considération pour leur histoire.

« J'ai pas dit ça. » protesta – elle, ne désirant pas le blesser d'avantage.

« Mais tu le penses si fort…Pour la énième fois, j'ai pas couché avec Scarlet. »

« Uniquement parce que t'en a pas eu le temps, hein ? Et si je t'avais pas croisé, ce soir?! » l'attaquât –elle avec suspicion.

Il roula des yeux dans un lourd soupir.

« D'accord...peut être que j'aurais couché avec elle...Mais merde Lanie, qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire ? » s'énerva-t-il à son tour, élevant la voix, et Lanie eut même un léger frisson, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus comme ça…Il ne s'était jamais emporté comme cela avant avec elle, et pas même lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« Je viens te voir pour te dire que j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, que depuis deux ans je t'ai dans la peau, mais t'en a rien à foutre, tu te tues à m'expliquer que t'en a plus rien à faire de moi, alors qu'on était bien ensemble. Et quand je suis avec une autre fille, tu me tapes un scandale ? Ca devient sérieusement ridicule, comme situation, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte…» railla-t-il, agressif et fatigué.

Clairement refroidie par son ton bien plus que par ses paroles, Lanie se braqua à nouveau.

« Si c'est si ridicule que ça qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!» lança t – elle froidement. Esposito ne put s'empêcher de rire avec amertume.

« Tu rigoles, là ? »

« Va t –en. » se contenta t –elle de répondre en éludant sa question.

« Sérieux…T'en a pas marre de me repousser tout le temps…t'es pas fatiguée à la longue, de chercher n'importe quel prétexte débile pour me chasser de ta vie?! » se moqua t –il.

« Prétexte débile ? » répéta t – elle, sidérée.

« Je te signale que si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement à cause de toi. » ajouta-t –il, toujours froid et remonté, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

Estomaquée, Lanie entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Mais tu crois quoi…que je vais te regarder me jeter comme ça encore des années ? M'utiliser pour une nuit de temps en temps quand t'en a envie, et me balayer de ta vie sans explications le lendemain, quand ça t'arrange ? J'vais être honnête, au début je pensais y arriver, parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était continuer à être avec toi, coute que coute…Je t'aimais trop pour imaginer que nous deux ça soit totalement mort…et quand t'as plus ou moins suggérer qu'on continue à se voir de temps en temps l'année dernière, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait du bien…Mais maintenant j'en peux plus. Ca n'a plus aucun sens, c'est destructeur pour moi, et si tu ne fais pas un pas vers moi, on s'en sortira pas. » conclut –il d'une voix rauque.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau pendant presque une minute. Lanie avait baissé les yeux et la tête, et ne bougeait plus, comme figée par ses propos.

Finalement bien plus triste qu'en colère, Javier la dévora du regard avec douceur et fit un pas vers elle.

« Lanie… » commença-t –il avec une extrême douceur.

« Va-t'en Javier, s'il te plait. » se contenta de le couper la jeune femme, les yeux toujours baissés.

Elle avait pris un air plutôt indifférent, alors que ses paroles lui avaient brisé le cœur. En réalité, elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir pu le faire souffrir comme ça, et de l'avoir traité aussi mal parce que clairement, Javier Esposito ne méritait pas ça. Loin de là.

Esposito la fixa quelques secondes, vidé qu'elle le repousse encore, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se contentait de lui dire de partir, sans aucune autre explication, alors qu'il lui avait dévoilé ses plus intimes sentiments.

Dans un ultime soupir, il acquiesça.

« Très bien, je m'en vais.» capitula-t –il, blasé et blessé. Il fit quelques pas, traversant le salon, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna vers elle.

« Mais si je pars, je reviendrais pas. » ajouta t –il en venant chercher son regard. La jeune légiste releva les yeux vers lui, interpelée par ses mots, et Javier put distinguer de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux. Il la fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme qui dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je reviendrais pas, parce que j'arrive au bout, Lanie. De ce que je peux endurer avec toi. J'ai le droit de coucher avec toi de temps en temps, mais pas d'être avec toi… Avec toi comme avant….Je sais pas pourquoi t'as décidé de tout foutre en l'air entre nous, l'année dernière…mais vu que tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrange, faut que ça s'arrête pour de bon…» expliqua t –il.

Son envie de fondre en larmes lui brûla la gorge, mais Lanie demeura neutre et stoïque. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à détacher son regard du sien, ni même à retrouver la parole.

« Alors que les choses soient claires, » reprit –il, « Si on met un point final à tout ça, on ne se reverra plus…en dehors du boulot. Plus du tout. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de t'oublier. » avoua-t –il dans une extinction de voix.

Lanie demeura silencieuse, assommée par son discours. Devant son mutisme, Javier comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle, et sans ajouter un mot de plus, le lieutenant Esposito disparut de son champ de vision, puis de son appartement. La porte claqua et Lanie sentit son cœur l'abandonner. Dépourvue de ses forces, elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le canapé, son visage se crispant de douleur. D'autres larmes brulantes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler ses joues, et la jeune femme se laissa complètement tomber sur le canapé, posant une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour essayer de dissimuler ses gémissements.

...

**Boooo ça me brise le coeur...Suite et fin au prochain chapitre :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite et fin..énooooooooormes merci à toutes les reviews :) Esplanie forever!**__

Le _lendemain…_

Lanie prie une profonde inspiration avant de quitter l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé. Elle traversa le couloir du commissariat et se retrouva en quelques secondes au niveau du bureau de Kevin Ryan, qui releva les yeux lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher.

« Salut Kevin. » le salua t – elle brièvement avant de continuer sa route, jusqu'au bureau suivant….Celui, sans surprise, de Javier Esposito. Ce dernier était également à son bureau, et l'avait entendu dire bonjour à Ryan. Depuis, il l'avait regardé s'approcher, à la fois stoïque et passif. De son point de vue, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle…Peut être la paradoxale cruauté d'aimer particulièrement ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir…

« Salut… » commença-t-elle, timidement, une fois postée devant son bureau.

« Salut. » rétorqua distraitement Esposito, en reposant son regard sur le journal qu'il lisait.

« Beckett est pas là. » ajouta t –il, sans même la regarder.

« Peu importe…c'est toi que je viens voir. » répondit Lanie. Mais aucune réaction du lieutenant.

« Tu te tues au travail, à ce que je vois… » tenta t – elle de plaisanter, après avoir remarqué qu'il lisait la rubrique sport du journal. Mais il ne répondit toujours rien. Pas découragée pour autant, la légiste reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ecoute…Je sais que je viens à l'improviste, mais…Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? » lui demanda t – elle.  
Après une poignée de secondes ou il la dévisagea, il acquiesça silencieusement dans un soupir, en reposant son journal.

Lanie jeta un œil autour d'eux. Kevin faisait soudainement le mec absorbé par ses recherches, mais elle savait que la commère qu'il était n'en n'avait pas loupé pas une miette. Mais ça n'était pas pire que le Capitaine Victoria Gates, qui la fixait d'un air soupçonneux à travers les stores de son bureau.

« On peut trouver un endroit un peu plus privé ? S'il te plait. »

Après quelques secondes à la fixer toujours muet, Javier se leva de sa chaise, toujours aussi indifférente et froide.

Par chance, la salle de pause numéro deux était libre. Esposito y pénétra en premier, laissant à Lanie le bon soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Je t'écoute. » dit –il simplement, les bras croisés. Lanie se retourna et commença par baisser les yeux en se mordant les lèvres…Sa froideur ne l'aiderait certainement pas. Mais elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

« Avant toute chose…je voulais m'excuser pour la scène que je t'ai faite hier au restaurant… » Commença t – elle, redoublant de nervosité, en se triturant les doigts. « Et pour tout ce que j'ai dit ensuite, chez moi…J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. » avoua t – elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

Javier la dévisagea intensément, essayant de masquer un peu la douceur qu'il avait dans le regard à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Puis, il acquiesça doucement.

« C'est gentil de t'excuser…Mais si tu le fais parce que tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit ça sert à rien. »  
Lanie roula des yeux.

« Javi, tu me connais… » Soupira-t-elle. « Bien sûr que je le pensais pas….Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à dire ce genre de choses… »

Il ne répondit rien, et la laissa continuer. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui avait demandé à lui parler.  
«J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, hier soir et…j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, t'avais raison. » reconnut – elle, d'une voix douce en se grattant le front par contenance. « Je t'ai fait des reproches que tu ne méritais pas. » reconnut – elle.

« T'as rien fait de mal, et tout est de ma faute depuis le début… »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… » rétorqua Javier en hochant la tête.

« Si, et tu avais raison. » réagit Lanie. « J'ai réalisé, grâce à cette fille, que si je continuais dans cette voix, j'allais te perdre…te perdre pour de bon…Et j'ai pas envie de ça, Javi..» murmura-t –elle avec une grande douceur, aussi bien dans le ton de sa voix que dans son regard.

Justement, la douceur de son regard suffit à déclencher le long de l'échine du détective une ligne de frissons.

« Moi non plus, ma puce. » murmura t–il, beaucoup moins froid, après quelques millièmes de seconde. Ce petit surnom affectueux lui avait même échappé.

« Si je me suis autant énervée hier » reprit Lanie, « c'est surtout parce qu'à Noël t'es venu me proposer qu'on passe les fêtes ensemble et tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Que je n'avais qu'à t'appeler après les fêtes » acquiesça t –il.

Lanie acquiesça à son tour.

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait…mais au lieu de ça, quelques semaines plus tard, je te retrouve au restaurant avec cette magnifique jeune femme…ça m'a fait mal. » concéda t-elle.

Comprenant que lui aussi avait pu la blesser, Esposito se radouçit.  
« Je suis désolé pour ça… »

« Sois pas désolé » le coupa Lanie. « Ca m'a fait comprendre que tu pouvais ne plus t'intéresser à moi mais en fait, si on en est là, c'est uniquement de ma faute…. »articula t –elle. « Pour moi ce qu'on a vécu…ou ce qu'on vit encore …ça a toujours énormément compté, et j'veux pas que t'en doutes, ou que tu crois que je n'ai jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit à ton égard…Parce que c'est faux, et ça me déchire le cœur d'imaginer que j'ai pu te faire souffrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre… » ajouta t –elle, redoublant d'effort pour laisser parler son cœur, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Encore moins dans un lieu pareil.

Buvant toutes les paroles de Lanie, Esposito ne répondit rien, et la fixa, attendant qu'elle continue.

« C'est juste que…J'ai peur de réaliser ce qu'on est vraiment l'un pour l'autre…»

Esposito fronça les sourcils, et devant son air étonné, Lanie continua.

« J'ai peur qu'on s'investisse trop, et qu'on finisse par en souffrir. » expliqua t –elle d'une petite voix.

« Lanie… »

« Non laisse-moi finir. » le coupa t – elle, en s'humectant les lèvres.

« T'avais raison….quand tu m'as dit que mes sentiments étaient forcement réciproques aux tiens…De toute façon si je n'étais pas toujours aussi amoureuse de toi, j'en aurais rien à faire de savoir avec qui tu sors… » conclut – elle dans un petit rire.

Légèrement surpris par sa révélation directe, Esposito écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais la laissa continuer.

« Tu sais hier soir, ça m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux, tout ce que tu m'as dit…Et même si j'ai peur de l'avenir… »

« Faut pas avoir peur » la coupa t –il d'une voix douce, en se rapprochant.

« C'est toi qui dit ça » railla t –elle. « Toi le flic qui peut te faire tuer tous les jours… »

Esposito fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi…c'est pour ça que tu voulais plus de moi ? »

« En partie… » murmura Lanie, les yeux baissés.

« Et c'est quoi l'autre partie ? » demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête.

Lanie se mordit la lèvre et chercha ses mots quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête.

« Disons pour résumer sans rentrer dans les grandes lignes, que j'ai eu le cœur brisé dans le passé et…depuis j'me suis formée une sorte de coquille, pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau….Je m'empêchais de m'attacher ou de tomber amoureuse, mais avec toi… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et Esposito ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? » plaisanta-t-il, recevant une petite tape sur le bras de la part de Lanie.

« J'ai pas envie de souffrir à nouveau. » reprit –elle avec sérieux, plongée dans son regard.

Javier hocha la tête.

« Tu souffriras pas avec moi. » murmura t –il.

Lanie roula des yeux.

« Tu me dits ça maintenant, mais t'en sais rien…On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, Javi…Par exemple…Tu nous voyais ensemble, tous les deux ? »

Javier leva les yeux au plafond et se mordit les lèvres, pensif.

« Mmm…pour être honnête je m'imaginais bien des trucs sur nous deux, ouais… » dit –il sur un ton charmeur en reposant ses yeux sur elles. Lanie ne put s'empêcher de rire et de hocher la tête.

« T'es pas possible… »

« Quoi… » rit –il à son tour. « C'est pas comme si t'étais pas au courant que j'ai toujours fantasmer sur toi, chica… » reprit –il en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

« D'accord, mauvais exemple. » soupira t –elle. « Mais tu sais que j'ai raison, on sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Javi…et moi j'ai pas envie de te retrouver sur ma table d'autopsie… » ajouta t –elle avec plus de sérieux.

Esposito rit en hochant la tête.

« Ca n'arrivera pas…T'as vu la bête ? » plaisanta t-il à nouveau en tapotant sur son torse.

« Personne peut me faire du mal… »

Lanie leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusée.

« Ben voyons. Et le garde du corps qui t'a dessiné un bel œil au beurre noir y a quelques mois ? »

« Pff c'était rien ça… »

« Sans compter l'épisode ou tu t'es fait étrangler par des méchants avec une lanière de cuire y a pas deux ans…»  
Espo roula des yeux à son tour.

« Oui, bon…L'exception qui confirme la règle…Sinon, personne ne peut m'atteindre… » continua t –il.

« Enfin…personne à part toi… » murmura-t –il, en s'approchant encore. Il avait légèrement penché sa tête, et se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Sa présence et son regard la troublèrent totalement.

Même s'il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, Lanie le dévisagea, l'air un peu triste.  
«Je sais que tu dits ça parce que je 'tai fait du mal…ce que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre aussi, hier soir… »

Javier acquiesça doucement.

« J'vais pas te mentir…Ouais tu m'as fait du mal. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance… »

« Pour moi ça en a ! » protesta t –Lanie en le coupant. « Je suis une personne odieuse…. »

« J'aurais plutôt dit abominable. » plaisanta Javier. Lanie le fusilla du regard.

« Comment ça peut te faire rire ? Je suis sincèrement désolée…J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, et tout foutre en l'air entre nous… »

« Je sais. » murmura t –il en attrapant sa main. Lanie perdit son regard dans le sien quelques secondes ou elle demeura silencieuse. Finalement, elle reprit la parole d'une voix extrêmement douce.

« Je sais que hier tu m'as dit que si tu partais, tu ne reviendrais pas...Tu crois que t'arriverais à changer d'avis ? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment que… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Esposito venait de lui sauter dessus, mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes, et capturant son visage entre ses mains. Quelques longues secondes de baiser plus tard, Lanie pouffa de rire contre ses lèvres.

« J'avais pas fini ma phrase. » rit –elle, en dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches.

« Quoi…T'allais pas dire « j'aimerais vraiment que tu me cloues le bec en m'embrassant ?! » s'étonna t –il avec humour. Lanie s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête.

« J'allais plutôt dire que j'aimerais avoir une deuxième chance…qu'on ait une deuxième chance » murmura t –elle. Esposito leva les yeux vers le plafond et fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'il entoura de ses bras le bas du dos de la légiste.

« Mm…accordé » conclut –il en reposant ses yeux vers elle. « D'ailleurs vu le nombre de fois ou tu m'as jeté, ça serait plutôt ta cinquantième chance… » plaisanta t-il. Lanie le gratifia d'un regard noir, mais le sourire qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres traduisait le fait qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.  
« J'ai été si horrible que ça… » s'étonna-t –elle.

« Monstrueuse… » murmura Esposito en se penchant vers elle, posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. . Esposito la serra le plus possible contre elle et plaqua ses mains avec force sur ses joues comme pour les emprisonner.

« Mais t'as de la chance, j'suis dans un bon jour et je te pardonne… » plaisanta-t –il en relâchant ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard, sans détacher ses mains des joues de la jeune légiste.

« Et…t'es sur qu'il y a rien entre cette fille et toi ? » osa t – elle demandé avec quelques réticences.

« Lanie… » soupira Esposito en relâchant ses joues.

« D'accord, pardon…» regretta t – elle aussitôt.

« J'te l'ai dit…il aurait pu se passer quelque chose…mais ça n'a rien avoir avec toi… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… » murmura-t –il, à nouveau contre ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi… » ajouta t – elle dans un souffle, quelques secondes plus tard, avant d'approfondir le baiser à son tour.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, ou ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Lanie se mit à rire lorsqu'elle sentit Esposito l'embrasser dans le cou et lui souffler des mots si bas à l'oreille, qu'elle ne les comprenait pas tous. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains puissante se plaquer sur son bas ventre et soulever son chemisier, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Attends… »

« Quoi… » grommela-t –il, haletant, léchant la peau sous son oreille.

« On peut pas faire ça ici…En plus la porte n'est pas fermée à clé… » murmura t – elle à bout de souffle, tout en caressant les cheveux de Javier.

Ce dernier releva la tête et lui sourit, reposant tendrement ses lèvres souriantes contre les siennes. Puis, sans même mettre fin au baiser, Javier recula jusqu'à la porte, l'attirant avec lui, et ferma le verrou d'une main experte, les lèvres toujours contre les siennes.

Elle sourit à son tour contre sa bouche et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Puis elle le laissa la guider jusqu'au petit canapé clic clac de la pièce. Lanie s'allongea délicatement en premier, toujours soudée aux lèvres de Javier, qui s'allongea délicatement sur elle à son tour. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser comme deux adolescents à l'arrière d'une voiture et Esposito en profitait même pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme.

Soudain, Lanie mit fin au baiser, interrompue par le vibreur de son téléphone, dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Attends… » souffla t –elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, ce qui n'arrêta pas Esposito qui continua de l'embrasser dans le cou. Lanie déverrouilla son téléphone et lut avec intérêt le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir, malgré les circonstances.

« Oh, génial… » sourit – elle, satisfaite.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le latino en relevant la tête vers elle.

« J'dois retourner à la morgue. » répondit – elle simplement avec un grand sourire. Javier écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est ça qui est génial ? Tu préfères retourner bosser au lieu de t'amuser avec moi ? Permet moi de te dire que c'est super vexant…» maugréa-t –il, vexé.

Lanie roula des yeux avec amusement.

« Sois pas idiot…mais j'ai une autopsie à finir…J'ai fait des prélèvements sur un foie ce matin, et j'ai enfin les résultats des analyses. » expliqua t – elle en se redressant, forçant Esposito à se redresser aussi.

« Toi, tu sais comment être romantique, ça fait peur… » railla t –il en grimaçant, alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu…. » répondit – elle avec charme, en rapprochant sa tête de celle d'Esposito.

« On se voit ce soir ? » ronronna t – elle juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Oubliant bien vite sa petite vexation, Esposito sourit.

« Ca me parait pas mal… » acquiesça-t –il en tournant la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Cool. » sourit – elle en se levant de la banquette, satisfaite. Javier se leva à son tour et la rattrapa par la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait du clic-clac.

« Attends, Lanie… »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous récemment, et l'année dernière…j'me disais que ça serait bien qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, et qu'on essaie d'oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer avant… »

La légiste écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surprise.

« Tu veux dire…qu'on reparte à zéro, comme si on venait à peine de se rencontrer ? »

« Pas à ce point, mais disons…Qu'on le garde pour nous, pour commencer ? » proposa Esposito. « C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a flippé à l'époque, tu te rappelles ? La pression des autres…Mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus envie que ça nous arrive… » confia t-il, sous l'œil attendri de Lanie.

« Pareil pour moi. » acquiesça t – elle dans un murmure et un sourire.

« Et aussi…j'aimerais que t'acceptes de diner avec moi, vendredi prochain… » ajouta t –il.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, alors qu'il caressait toujours ses doigts dans les siens.

« Attends une minute…Vendredi prochain…Le soir de la St Valentin ? » comprit-elle.

« Ah, ça sera la Saint Valentin, t'es sûre ? » dit –il en fronçant les sourcils. Devant son air faussement étonné, Lanie lui jeta un œil entendu.

« T'as beau tout faire pour le cacher, en fait, t'es un grand romantique Javier Esposito… »

« Et t'as encore rien vu. » murmura t –il, lui empruntant ses paroles de quelques minutes, tout en approchant sa tête de la sienne. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de redresser la tête.

« Alors…T'as déjà des projets ? »

« Un rendez-vous torride avec ma baignoire et mon livre préféré…mais si tu insistes, je les plante tous les deux. » sourit – elle.

« Je dits pas non… » répondit –il en entrant dans son jeu. « Quoi qu'au retour du restau, on pourra toujours se faire couler un bain moussant, t'en pense quoi ? » ajouta t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

« J'en pense que j'ai déjà envie d'y être… » murmura t – elle, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Allez faut qu'on y aille…Ou les autres vont nous griller… » ajouta t –elle à contre cœur en se détachant de lui.

« Ouais...J'te parie qu'à peine retourné là-bas, Ryan va me harceler de questions ! »

« Quelle commère celui-là…. » sourit Lanie.

« Pire qu'une gonzesse...» approuva Esposito. « Ce soir chez toi, alors ? »

« Je t'appelle quand je quitte la morgue. » acquiesça t- elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, juste avant de sortir de la salle de pause.

Javier Esposito demeura silencieux et pensif quelques secondes après ça, un radieux sourire sur les lèvres. A présent il en était sûr, l'avenir s'annoncerait bien moins compliqué avec Lanie Parish.

**The End.**


End file.
